Claustrofobia
by amycvs
Summary: Las fobias o miedos siempre han sido algo a lo que el ser humano debe enfrentarse, lo quieran o no. ¿Estarán ellos listos para enfrentar el temor al otro? Harry y Hermione encerrados en un ascensor. Historia creada con motivo de un desafío en LPdF.


**N/A:** La siguiente historia fue publicada anteriormente en _La Pareja del Fénix_, un foro que algunos de ustedes han de conocer, con motivo de un desafío, donde (si no mal recuerdo) se pedía a Hermione y a Harry dentro de un ascensor con unos cuantos detalles más. En fin, que lo mío sólo fue una participación más y ya, y como hoy es un día curioso (pues pretendía publicar otra cosa que aún no tengo terminada) decidí subir esto. Espero lo disfruten.

**Disclaimer:** _Para mi infortunio, Harry Potter y todos sus personajes, lugares, situaciones, etc., etc., no son de mi propiedad sino de la muy poderosa escritora J. K. Rowling y a sus allegados de la Warner._

* * *

**Claustrofobia**

Un botón.

Todo comenzó por un _maldito_ botón. Sí, y por la _condenada_ alarma de incendios también. Es que quedar encerrado en un ascensor, con ese maldito calor, no era casualidad y mucho menos suerte... ¡con ella! ¡Por Merlín! Y justamente ahora...

Una gota de sudor cayó desde su nariz al dorso de su mano. Imaginar que una sirena podía alterar tanto a Hermione era algo absurdo antes... tiempo pasado. Ahora sabía que esas luces parpadeantes y ese sonido chirriante podían hacerla enloquecer al punto de bloquearla y no hacer más que presionar el botón rojo. Sí, ése que se había atorado una vez cumplida su función. Detenerlos a más de diez metros del suelo, encerrados.

Enclaustrados.

¡Y con un calor del demonio! Al menos, ella ya se había tranquilizado... el problema era dónde había terminado tranquilizada. A su lado, muy cerca, de hecho, aferrada a él, en su regazo. Se preguntó si estaría dormida...

Se estremeció.

No, definitivamente no lo estaba. Los dedos acariciando su coronilla eran la prueba fehaciente de ello. Así que trató de tranquilizarse... si ella lo estaba, él no tenía razón para descontrolarse. No, no, no. Hermione, calor y ella acariciando su cabello no tenían porque alterarlo.

Se concentró en su respiración. Subiendo y bajando... sí, eso era relajante. Muy relajante... arriba y abajo... suspiró. Inconscientemente sus manos se deslizaron en su espalda casi desnuda, de pronto llegando hasta sus rizos y entonces bajando hasta donde algo le decía detenerse... y volver a subir, al mismo ritmo de sus respiraciones. Incluso parecía que el calor desaparecía.

- ¿Harry? – susurró, algo despacio, le pareció.

- ¿Mmh?

- Debes tener calor – se separó de él y lo miró a los ojos, colocando sus manos sobre sus hombros, luego las pasó sobre su rostro – Estás sudando...

- Sí, algo – sonrió. De alguna manera él ya no sentía incomodidad.

- Entonces quítate el saco – sus ojos avellana eran muy convincentes, siguió la orden, algo hipnotizado. – Vaya, con lo que me costó hacer este nudo – comentó mientras desataba su corbata.

- Descuida… ya aprenderé yo. – y suspiró de nuevo, pues las manos de Hermione quedaron sobre su pecho al desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa negra.

Recordaba vagamente porque iban tan formales, era algo de ceremonia o fiesta... ¿una boda, acaso? Sí, sí, la boda de Ron y Luna, algo así... Es que viendo a los ojos de Hermione, quien con un vestido de noche blanco lo descolocaba, encerrados en un elevador... volvió a suspirar.

La muy tenue luz de emergencia del ascensor daba un matiz diferente a la mirada de Harry, o eso le parecía a ella, pues de alguna manera se imaginaba recorriendo el camino entre ellos o descubriendo nuevas cosas entre sus labios. Ya parecía que deliraba... _¿sería el encierro? ¿o qué estaba muy cerca, como nunca antes?_

Seguro era el encierro.

Ella no era dada a esos pensamientos, al menos no se los permitía estando junto a él, no de esta forma. La idea la puso nerviosa, y sus dientes terminaron mordiendo su labio inferior. Harry temió por otro ataque de histeria.

- No sabía que fueras claustrofóbica – iba a tratar de distraerla, era eso o perder el control, y no se refería solo a ella.

- En realidad no lo soy… - su mirada parecía algo culpable, sobre todo por ver la cara confundida de Harry, y justo cuando él diría algo, lo interrumpió. – Es decir… tengo miedo, pero no al encierro… - repentinamente escondió su rostro en el hueco que dejaba su cuello. Un cosquilleo inundó a Harry.

Trató de pensar… ¿cuándo Hermione había tenido miedo estando encerrada? Y una imagen, un recuerdo añejo, llegó a su mente. No, ella no temía estar entre cuatro paredes y sin salida, si así lo fuera él no tendría presente que hace muchos años fue ella misma quien lo encerró en un armario. Lo coincidente de la situación lo hizo sonreír. Nuevamente apresados en un reducido espacio.

Solos.

Si lo meditaba era conveniente, pero él no meditaba…

- Son las alturas… - dijo al fin. Un movimiento de cabeza le confirmó la teoría y unos dedos arrugando su camisa afianzaron el sentimiento. A él le gustaba protegerla, aunque ella se esforzara en cuidarlo, y se lo agradecía… ¡cuánto se lo agradecía! Era una balanza de favores, dónde sabía que él salía perdiendo… pero ser consciente de que en todo el camino hay alguien a tu lado, eso, eso era Hermione… eso era ella en él.

Ella inspiró fuerte en un intento por controlarse, aunque fue inútil, ¿cómo hacerlo si el olor que te nubla e inunda es el que deja huella en tu memoria, que te intoxica y acelera? Pensar en otra cosa, eso debía hacer. Pero no pudo evitar sus impulsos esta vez… no pudo detener el movimiento de sus labios ni el roce de su nariz en la quijada de Harry, como si buscara perderse en ese aroma.

Tan sutil...

- Tranquila... sabes que no te dejaré caer. - llevó una mano hasta su mejilla y comenzó a perder el control de sí mismo.

- Así es, lo sé.

Enlazando nuevamente miradas fue como la razón abandonó a ambos y en el lento acercamiento de sus almas y sus alientos no hubo dudas ni desaciertos; fue la confirmación de años y años de compañía, una certeza que sólo han podido ver en ellos, hasta ahora. Y sin embargo...

- Cualquiera diría que nos encerraron a propósito – una sonrisa pícara surcó los labios de Harry, apenas a centímetros del contacto. Ella arqueó una ceja inquisitiva, y acompañó a su sonrisa.

- Por favor, ahora mismo los novios están ocupados en otras cosas... así que... - y sí, fue interrumpida, después de todo eso mismo ella quería.

Saborearse en compases mutuos, en cálidos roces de labios, en la sensación de Harry a su lado y ella al de él. Con las manos ansiosas de continuar, con sus ganas de olvidar las alturas, de no temer y continuar. De sentirse... ¿atrapados? ¡Claro! Aislados en sus emociones, en el otro.

_Y sin temor a ello._

* * *

**N/A:** Nuevamente, gracias por leer, saludos desde una autora desorganizada ^^.

_¡Y disfruten este Día de los Inocentes!_


End file.
